Black Mamba
The black mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) is a highly venomous snake endemic to parts of sub-Saharan Africa. Skin colour varies from grey to dark brown. Juvenile black mambas tend to be paler than adults and darken with age. It is the longest species of venomous snake indigenous to the African continent; mature specimens generally exceed 2 meters (6.6 ft) and commonly attain 3 meters (9.8 ft). Specimens of 4.3 to 4.5 meters (14.1 to 14.8 ft) have been reported. Although most mamba species are tree-dwelling snakes, the black mamba is not generally arboreal, preferring lairs in terrestrial habitats in a range of terrains. These include savannah, woodlands, rocky slopes and, in some regions, dense forest. It is diurnal and chiefly an ambush predator, known to prey on hyrax, bushbabies and other small mammals, as well as birds. It is also a pursuit predator; in this it resembles other long, speedy, highly venomous species with well-developed vision. Over suitable surfaces it is possibly the fastest species of snake, capable of at least 11 km/h (6.8 mph) over short distances. Adult mambas have few natural predators. In a threat display, the mamba usually opens its inky-black mouth, spreads its narrow neck-flap and sometimes hisses. It is capable of striking at considerable range and may occasionally deliver a series of bites in rapid succession. Its venom is primarily composed of potent neurotoxins that may cause a fast onset of symptoms. Despite its reputation as formidable and highly aggressive, it usually attempts to flee from humans unless threatened or cornered. The black mamba is rated as least concern on the International Union for Conservation of Nature (IUCN)'s Red List of Endangered species. Description Dendroaspis polylepis is a large, round-bodied, slender, but powerful snake. It tapers smoothly towards the tail, and is of markedly more robust build than its distinctly gracile congeners Dendroaspis angusticeps and Dendroaspis viridis. The head is often said to be "coffin-shaped" with a somewhat pronounced brow ridge and a medium-sized eye. It is a highly proteroglyphous snake, with fangs up to 6.5 millimeters (0.26 in) in length located at the front of the maxilla. The adult snake's length ranges from 2 meters (6.6 ft) to 3 meters (9.8 ft) routinely but, according to some sources, specimens have grown to lengths of 4.3 to 4.5 meters (14.1 to 14.8 ft). Black mambas weigh about 1.6 kilograms (3.5 lb) on average. A specimen of 1.41 meters (4.6 ft) was found to have weighed 651.7 g (1.437 lb). Dendroaspis polylepis is the second longest venomous snake species, exceeded in length only by the king cobra. Specimens vary considerably in color; some are olive-brown to khaki, many are grey, but none are black. Some individuals display dark mottling towards the posterior, which may appear in the form of oblique bars. The underbody is often pale yellow or cream colored and the eyes are dark brown to black with a silver or pale yellow corona surrounding the pupil. Juvenile snakes are lighter in color than adults, typically grey or olive green in appearance, and they darken with age. Check out Wikipedia for more details!